


Little Hands Big Hearts

by FlyAwayChild



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awesome Pepper Potts, Dark Past, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Food Fight, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve, Sam Is So Done, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAwayChild/pseuds/FlyAwayChild
Summary: "Um Coulson, what are we supposed to do with them"Coulson looked at the young and sleeping children in Captain America and The Winter Soldiers arms."Take them back to the tower and someone call Pepper please, Maria can you handle the clean up crew""Sure Coulson go take care of your misfits" she smirked at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i Stumbled upon this idea on Tumblr and i decided to give it a shot so leave plenty of comments and let me know what you think.
> 
> I Also was having trouble with the tagging system so i added the rest of tags here
> 
> Harold Barton's A+ Parenting  
> Insecure Clint  
> Insecure Tony  
> Absent Natasha  
> Steve Is So Done  
> Good Big Brother Pietro  
> Pietro Lives  
> Nervous Thor  
> Nervous Bucky  
> Sick Kids  
> Tony and Clint Are Trouble Magnets  
> Wanda Is Good With Kids  
> Pietro Is Good With Kids

Aim was never their biggest threat but they were defiantly a pain in the Avengers' ass and times like this proved that fact. Aim had simply shooting things with different guns, mostly shrinking things and turning things into small animals, but they mostly kept to shrinking things.

He had given his orders and and sent the team off to do their thing while Bruce stayed back in the command truck with him. They had been done and he new that the team was more then ready to head back to the tower, some more then others.

Clint and Steve had both been on a mission together. And then Clint had been given another mission directly after from Fury and has been on his feet none stop since friday and he knew for a fact that the blond had less the five hours of sleep under his belt.

The last of the AIM. Agents had been rounded up and most of the team was gathered up in the middle of the street, Natasha had a cut on her forehead and was favoring her right leg but looked alright, Steve other than being covered in sweat and dust from being thrown into the wall of a crumbling building looked fine as well as Thor who was grinning from ear to ear going on about celebrating their victory with pizza and Coffee and Poptarts. Wanda and Pietro were teasing each other back and forth and Sam was back at the tower with Vision, medical wouldn't clear him because of his sprained wrist and Vision still wasn't yet cleared by shield, truth was they just didn't know what to do with him.

Tony and Clint were the last two to arrive and where slow as they walked, Clint's bow was slung over his shoulder along side his quiver he had a small cut over his left eye but other then that he looked just fine, if you counted being dead on his feet fine. Tony was walking beside him with his face plate up as he complained about some calibrations that the suit needed but other then a few dents in the armor nothing seemed wrong

No one noticed the bright yellow suit of an AIM agent with a gun till it was to late, Clint noticed first and moved just as the gun jammed, the agent fell with an Arrow protruding from his neck. The gun fell to the floor with thump and a high pitched squeal before it burst a blinding light causing them to look away but Tony and Clint weren't as lucky.

The blast was large and blinding.

When they were able to look again it was a whole new sight. Tony's suit was in pieces on the ground next to a lump of fabric and Clint's Bow and quiver sat next to the suit completely abandoned. As they moved closer they heard the soft cries of children. Steve and Bucky stepped closer and untangled the small bundles of messed up clothing revealing two small children.

"You have got to be kidding me" Bucky spoke softly.

Bucky stared wide eye as a large pair of shockingly bright tri-colored eyes stared up at him, arms out stretched in a classic 'pick me up' gesture. Carefully he reached down and picked the boy up and cradled him to his chest with flesh arm, started when the baby in his arms reached out with tiny hands towards his other arm, making inquiring, curious, sounds. He brought his arm up and was delightfully surprised when the baby grasped onto his fingers.

Steve picked up a small brunette with big brown eyes that instantly started to poke the white star on Steve's uniform.

"Hey whats your name" Steve cooed softly.

"Tony" he smiled "I'm 6"

"Hi Tony, I'm Steve and over there is my friends Bucky"

Bucky was still having a staring contest with Clint, as he slowly swayed back and forth hoping that the baby in his arms fell asleep.

"Alright Shield can handle clean up, we'll debrief tomorrow and I'll inform Fury that the Avengers won't be going on any missions anytime soon" Coulson barked something into his com unit.

"Um Coulson, what are we supposed to do with them" Natasha asked exasperated, she didn't like kids and had no clue how to handle one let alone two

Coulson looked at the young children in Captain America and The Winter Soldiers arms, Clint was peacefully sleeping still clutching Bucky's metal hand and Tony was playing with Steves suit.

"Take them back to the tower and someone call Pepper please, Maria can you handle the clean up crew" He spoke into his earpiece.

"Sure Coulson go take care of your misfits" He could hear the smirk in his voice and he shook his head fondly before he guided the Team into the Quinejet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride back to the tower was silent as no one wanted to wake up the now sleeping infant and toddler. Both Tony and Clint sat cradled in Steve and Bucky's arms. Tony clutching tightly to Steves suit while Clint rested his head on Bucky's medal arm. No one said anything but the team secretly found it amusing to see the ever calm soldier look so out of sorts.

Pepper was waiting for them back at the tower and instructed them to lay the boys down on the blanket nest she had made. It was a mountain of couch cushions put together to make a mattress of sorts with dozens of pillows lining the edges to keep them from rolling off. Topped with a clean sheet and a fuzzy blanket it made a perfect temporary crib for two sleeping children. Wanda had disappeared at some point between arriving and getting to the common room to only arrive with a light soft blanket that she placed on top of the two sleeping boys. She had always had a soft spot for children.

They all sat and spoke quietly while the children slept not far away. Vision hovered by one couch close to Thor who was sitting next to Bruce, and Natasha. Steve was standing in front of the window as he stared out at the bustling city. Coulson was in the kitchen on the phone with Fury. On the other couch was Pepper Wanda and Bucky. Pietro sat on the floor leaning against Wanda's knees as she played with his hair and Sam sat with his back against the bar as he look out over the rest of the room.

"When they wake up Bruce should give them a check up to make sure their alright, Jarvis if you could please start ordering things for a.....does anyone know how old they are" Pepper said hesitantly.

"Tony said that he was 6. If i had to guess Clint's maybe 4 or 5" Bruce stated as he cleaned his glasses with the hem of his shirt.

"Fouw" A small voice interjected causing everyone to look at a now very much awake baby Clint Barton.

No one really new what to do, none of them really had much experience with children. Pepper and Sam were the ones that they would seem to be the best and most logical choices but they both seemed so out of their element that it made them think that maybe they weren't the best of choices. Natasha hated most children and absolutely refused to even hold Tony when Steve had asked, they were so small that she thought she might break him, the red room had done things to her and she knew that she would never be able to take care of a child properly. That and she didn't want to drop the former billion air playboy philanthropist, Tony couldn't live up to his previous tittles. He was 3'7, he couldn't even fit any of Tony's t-shirts.

Surprisingly it was Pietro who was the first one to react he walked over slowly and sat in front of the nest of blankets and gave the blond boy a soft kind smile.

"Hello, my name is Pietro" His Accent was still as thick as when they had first met him and Wanda "Whats your name lil guy"

"I's can't heaw you mister" He beamed proudly as if he thought of the best thing in the world "I can wead your lips though"

"I'll add child sized hearing aids to the list Jarvis" Pepper spoke as she got up and smiled kindly at Clint before addressing the rest of the group "I have to go attend a meeting with the board of SI. Now that Tony isn't around to sign things several projects have to be put on hold. I'll have Jarvis order all of the things you'll need to care for them"

With that Pepper left, her heals clicking quietly along the hallway. Looking back they smiled. Clint was now sitting in Pietro's lap, playing with Pietro's silvery hair as he giggled happily. He was wearing a baggy black t-shirt that he had been wearing under his tack gear during their fight against AIM and the black shirt absolutely swallowed the small boy and Tony looked similar in a black AC/DC t-shirt that stood out against the fuzzy light blue and red blanket Wanda had laid over the two sleeping children.

Bucky was the one to mention Clint letting Bruce check him out and it hadn't gone over as well as they had hoped it would. Clint had crawled out of Pietro's lap as quick as he could and hid under the blanket nest, using the if i can't see you then you don't exist theory that most children used at that age.

After a small bout of fighting Clint finally went with Bruce to get checked out after Bucky, Pietro, and Wanda agree to go with. He liked Pietro's silver hair and the girl who said her name was Wanda and her magic. The red wisps of sparkling magic fascinated him to no end. He liked when she shaped her magic into little birds and make them fly above his head and Bucky...well he simply felt safe with Bucky. Bucky reminded him of Barney but a lot nicer. He was strong and warm and his arm was one of the coolest things every, Barney always said that robots where evil, or at least they were in his comic books, but Bucky was nice. He liked Bucky.

He didn't know what to think of the two blond men though. They was big and strong looking and reminded him of his Daddy. He hoped they were nicer then they looked and that Bucky would protect him.

Wanda reminded him of his Mommy, she was always nice and smiled at him. Even after a night of her crying after Daddy had screamed and yelled and broke something before leaving her alone to clean up the mess he made while Clint and Barney hid in Barney's bedroom closet, Barney telling him that everything would be okay and that he had to stop crying if he didn't want Daddy to find them while he huddled against his brothers side with shaking shoulders and wet cheeks. His Mommy had also been able to do wonderful things like Wanda did. There weren't any bright colors like Wanda's magic but she could make things move if she tried really hard. She always said that she had been really good at it when she was younger but she had stopped practising a few months after she had met Daddy because he didn't like it very much.

Clint couldn't understand why his Daddy hated something so beautiful but Mommy said it wasn't good to ask questions.

The checkup was quick but it still unnerved him. Bucky looked pensive and sad for a second before he had made his face blank, not letting Clint see that he was sad. Wanda had tried to hid her sadness but he could see it in her eyes and in the magic she used to try to calm his frayed nerves. The birds weren't as bright as they had been they were a darker color red. One that could be mistaken for n angry color but to Clint it looked more passive. Almost as if it reflected Wanda's deepest thoughts. Clint still thought it was pretty. Pietro had just smiled sadly at him and lifted him over his head and onto his shoulders and with a promise of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Clint had happily admitted that they were his favorite.

By the time they got back to the common floor Tony had woken up and was happily sitting on Sam's lap, talking about anything that could possibly be found interesting to his 6 year old brain while Sam sat looking much more relaxed then he had before. Tony went with Bruce a lot quicker then Clint had and the man that said his name was Sam had gone with them. Along with they blond guy that scared him a little bit, he said his name was Steve.

Steve seemed nice enough but Barney had always told him not to trust someone because they seem nice.

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, Barney would know but Clint was only four after all

He was sleepy again and he didn't want to fight the idea of a little nap. Bucky's lap was warm and he felt safe. The metal arm was wrapped around his waist to make sure he didn't fall and the soft clicks and vibrartions made him even more sleepy. He was asleep before he even noticed the others giving him fond look or that Tony had come back from his check up


	2. Clint No...TONY NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Tony get themselves into a mess, the others don't mind, not as long as someone gets plenty of pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys i really apologize for how long it took my to post this chapter.

Tony woke up before the rest of the house, swaddled in a fuzzy blanket and something warm resting on his chest. Looking down the 6 year old was unsurprised to see 4 year old Clint cuddled up to his side, he was swaddled is a fuzzy purple blanket with his thumb hanging between his lips. They were both downed in overly large t-shirts but tony didn't mind as he carefully squirmed out of Clint's grasp, tucking the blond baby back under the covers once he did before standing up in the crib and hoisting himself up and over the side, landing on the ground with a dull thud.

waddling down the hall in nothing but superhero boxers and an over sized t-shirt Tony wandered, walking past a room with the big blond guy he had met yesterday sleeping on blue sheets and he remembered a fuzzy memory of the blond...Steve, his brain supplied and the other guy with the metal arm carrying him and Clint here a little while after Clint had fallen asleep and the nice guy...Bruce, finished giving him a check up.

after a while of peaking in on the blond man Tony started walking again, happy when he finally found what he was looking for, standing on his toes to reach the button of the elevator. After he pressed it and waited for the doors to open he went in and reached for the same number he remember glowed the day before. As soon as he was off the elevator he made a beeline for the kitchen, happy when he saw several brown paper shopping bags piled on the island counter. crawling up onto one of the stools he climbed onto the counter and started to dig through the bags. He nearly cheered when he found a box of fruit snacks and a pack of sour gummy words. he climbed down the counter via the chair and ran with the snacks as fast as his little legs could carry him, sneaking back to the room he had come from quietly and was met by the sight of a now very awake Clint who was sitting up and still sleepily sucking on his thumb

climbing back into the crib he wrapped his red blanket around Clint and opened up the box of fruit snacks. opening up on of the individual packs he opened it and handed it to the blond, smiling at the quiet little giggle and sleep slurred 'thank you' Clint uttered as he started eating the gummy treats, eating all of the purple ones first and then all the blue ones. tony himself dug into some of the sour gummy worms, making sure to leave Clint the purple ones as he seemed to like them the most. They sat there for a good while before they were disturbed by Steve and the lady with the red hair...Natasha was her name if Clint remembered correctly.

"what did you boys get into" Steve grinned in amusement while Natasha took a picture, capturing the two children in all their sticky mess, Clint's hands were covered in purplish blue goo from the fruit snacks with the filling which happened to be Tony's favorite while Tony had a half chewed gummy worm dangling from his lips. Steve grinned while he picked up the two boys, holding one on each of this hips "enjoying the fruit snacks we got ya huh"

Tony nodded and rested his head on Steve's shoulder sleepily while while Clint tried to offer Steve one of the sour gummy worms, holding it up to his mouth with sticky fingers. Steve ate it with a grin, folding his lips over his teeth and pretending to eat Clint's fingers as well, pulling a giggle from the child as he tucked his hand between Steve's shoulder and his tiny body so that Steve couldn't get it. Steve chuckled, very aware that Natasha was still taking pictures of the moment, maybe even a video...he didn't see it as a bad thing. They made there way to the kitchen, listening to an animated Tony talk about this and that, listening intently to the child.

it didn't go unnoticed by either adult that Tony seemed to be somewhat stunned that they were listening to him so intently.

Sam, Bruce and Vision were already in the kitchen, Sam was drinking coffee and teacher vision the concept of sarcasm while Bruce made breakfast. Pietro was in the living room in his pajamas, sprawled out on the couch in an ungraceful pile of limbs with his head in wanda's lap, her hand running through his hair as they watched the morning news.

Steve sat down at one of the island tables with Clint in his lap, Natasha with Tony sitting next to them. Bruce set 2 plates in front of them full of pancakes topped with smiley faces on top. Steve fed Clint while Tony sat in Nat's lap, the russian spy helping Tony only on occasionally because Tony was a big boy and he didn't need to be fed...or at least thats what he claimed anyway.

No one was really sure what happened to start it but it happened. Some how Tony ended up with a lap fool of syrup while Clint got whipped cream smeared across his face Sam watched and openly laughed while Vision watched in amusement, as Clint and tony started tossing bits of food at each other. hitting both Natasha and Steve in the process. Steve laughed outright along with Natasha when she got some whipped cream on her hand and smeared some across his cheek. sending both of the children in there laps into furious fits of giggles.

Steve caught sight of Coulson, Bucky, Wanda, Pietro and Nick Fury himself standing in the Kitchen doorway, Pietro and Wanda outright laughing while Nick look incredibly amused. Coulson wasn't smiling but it was easy to see the mirth in his eyes. No one was surprised when Clint saw Bucky he stuck out his hands in the virtually pick me up gesture, nor were they surprised when Bucky took him from Steve's lap without a second of hesitation. Allowing Clint to play with his hair with sticky, messy, fingers. Not seeming to mind one little bit when whipped cream got into his hair.

Bucky Look down at Clint with nothing but love, admiration, and something that had always been in his eyes when he looked at Clint and Clint would get that same look when he looked at Bucky. It was never a mystery why Bucky bonded so well with toddler Clint. They were great friends and had been dating for nearly two years before Clint and Tony had been turned into versions of there younger selves.

It rook forever for the mess to get cleaned up but they managed, Wanda and Bucky watching the grown ups turned toddlers while Steve, Bruce and Sam cleaned up the mess they had made. Sam seemed to be having a rough time of getting the syrup stain out of the couch but he was still grinning like an idiot and Bruce couldn't stop mumbling about playing with food but he didn't seem to actually be put out by Clint and Tony's actions.

Tony sat in Bucky's lap facing Clint who sat in wanda's lap, the two playing an intense but jumbled version of patty cake and Bucky couldn't hold in his grin. If the morning was this interesting he couldn't wait to see how the rest of the day would turn out.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, let me know what you think in the comments and that will decide the fate of the next chapter, see you all soon
> 
> -Mischief Managed-


End file.
